


The Reason Why

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Simmons immediately knows why he'd been sent to the canyon base.





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5043774#cmt5043774) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

As soon as he meets Dexter Girf, Simmons immediately understands why he'd gotten sent to Blood Gulch which he completely hates. He stares up at the ceiling listening to the snores of his commander and Grif, going over the reason in his mind.

He's there to make up for Grif's laziness with his ordinariness, not for whatever official reason that is in his records.

But he's also there because destiny it seems has led him to his future partner's side, which he would probably deny if asked by anyone if they asked him why he stayed in that canyon for so long with these people instead of requesting a transfer out of the canyon.


End file.
